


Five Kisses

by pancakesandplaid



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancakesandplaid/pseuds/pancakesandplaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't feel like you've lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Kisses

The first time Robin kissed you, you were knocked down during a mission. You felt him landing softly on your chest. His knees were on either side of your ribs and you felt lips pressed to yours. "One," he said, then in the next moment he's gone, laughter echoing through the room as he left you lying on the floor.

 

The next was in the midst of battle. You were forcibly thrown against the wall by one of the ambushers. Robin stole a kiss from you after having done the same of the information needed. "Two," he whispered, as he followed Aqualad out of the facility quickly, and you hold back the rest of the goons long enough before regrouping with the team.

 

The third kiss wasn't from a fight. He's seen how Miss Martian looked at you. You were dragged off to a quiet corner, Robin's small hands around yours, gentle yet unwilling to let go. He didn't look at you and it almost seemed as though the heat from his hands was what made yours warm. You kissed him. "Two-one," he giggled.

 

The fourth time, you were watching him. It's been a few days since Dr Fate took over Zatanna's father's body, but he hadn't been in high spirits since then. You wondered why, but Kid Flash had been deflecting all questions about Robin, so you thought it best not to ask. You spent the evening quietly by his side. When Artemis left the room after calling the both of you over for dinner, you leaned over as he rose from the couch. "Two-two," you murmured, watching his face light up. Your heart fluttered and you wondered if butterflies did live in stomachs.

 

It's New Year's. The clock countdown in the Watchtower said so, but you were not aware of the tradition regarding the first second of a new year up until you saw Kid Flash pressing his lips against Artemis'. You turned your head when you heard footsteps, reacting only fast enough to catch Robin, who ran and jumped to you. Even with super senses, when his lips met yours, your entire world seemed to be filled with only _Robin_.

"Three-two," he laughed. "I win."


End file.
